Escape
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Freddy vs Jason) Different ending to the movie, sort of. Centers around Kia and Linderman. (My friend thinks it's cool, read it :)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, enough said (I really hate disclaimers.) 

A/N: So, I love Kia and Linderman (together, especially) so I thought I'd write another story about them. Like I said before, I love Kia, she's my favorite character and I wish she hadn't died. I also wish Linderman hadn't died so...well, isn't that what these stories are for? Anyway, I'm planning on writing a longer, more _Nightmare on Elm Street s_tory after this so, just let me know if you think I should. As with before, this story is dedicated to my best friend, Kellie (Fredrick and Sister Jason!). Please enjoy and review. 

"I'm just going to get help, I'll be back as soon as I can." Kia promised as she got to her feet, staring down at the wounded body of Linderman, who managed a weak smile. She tried to tell herself that his injuries weren't as bad as she thought, that she wasn't a doctor so she couldn't make far judgments and as soon as she got help, found the others and got the hell out of here, he would be okay. 

Linderman didn't make much of a reply as he watched her vanish down the path that lead toward the docks and lake that gave the camp its name. At the time, the lake didn't look like crystal, more of a dirty brown as far as Kia was concerned. But, then again, she had more important things to do then judge the color of Crystal Lake. 

As she broke out of the woods facing the docks, she was relieved to see her best friend Lori and her boyfriend Will limping toward the motorboat that was tethered to the pier. Lori was bloody from her encounter with Freddy Kruger and Will was limping from meeting the pointy end of Jason Voorhees' machete but other then that they looked well...and alive. 

"Lori!" Kia shouted out, causing her blonde friend turn around, searching for the person that had called her name. Lori looked relieved to see that her friend was alright and Kia started toward them. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when Freddy Kruger popped up in front of her, clicking his razor fingers, blocking her path. Kia screamed slightly, taking a step back and nearly tripping over an exposed root. Lori let out a scream as well, and Will stepped forward as though he was going to try and protect her. Freddy didn't appear to notice Kia at all, focusing on Lori with a murderous scowl upon his face. 

"You think you're so smart, huh bitch?" He snapped, taking a step toward Lori, who's face was growing deathly pale. The only thing between Freddy's claws and Lori's body was Will, who looked as though he was well on his way to bleeding to death. 

Kia wasn't going to let Kruger kill her best friend, not if she could help it. "Freddy!" She yelled out. 

Slowly, he turned to face her. 

* * * 

From his spot against the vine-covered oak tree, Linderman could hear Kia scream. He turned his head in the direction her voice had come from, as though he expected to see her, heart beginning to beat faster. Kia was in trouble, who knew what was happening to her; had she run into Freddy or Jason? She wouldn't stand a chance against them; he hadn't, after all, and he had taken karate for two years. 

Linderman forced his bleeding, aching body to its feet and grabbed onto the oak tree for support, grimacing at the pain caused by his right side. He had struck a nail when Jason Voorhees had tossed him across the cabin and it had penetrated deep enough to cause damage that was more then likely fatal. If he didn't get help soon, he wouldn't live to see the sun rise in a number of hours. 

"Freddy!" Linderman heard Kia yell and knew that she needed help as well. Perhaps even more then he did. 

* * * 

Freddy Kruger turned to face the obnoxious friend of the bitch that was causing him so much trouble and scowled. She was just getting in his way, where was Jason when you really needed him? With a backward glance at Lori and Will, who were watching Kia with wide eyes, Freddy grinned slightly. "How sweet...dark meat." He purred, taking a step toward the girl. He could always take time out for a kill. 

At the sight of the child murderer advancing toward her best friend, Lori began to scream. "Kia! No!" She cried, trying to rush forward to help Kia, but stopped by Will's arms. He wasn't going to let her rushing into a suicide mission, which was surely what Kia was getting herself into. 

Kia took another step backward, not so sure she really wanted to have Freddy's attention any longer. She hadn't really thought her plan to rescue her best friend through, and now she was wishing she hadn't ever decided to put it into action. Freddy was going to murder her, of that she was sure. But at least Lori would have a chance to get away, which was the only upside Kia could see. 

"So you're the one everyone's afraid of?" Kia questioned, trying to force her fear and doubt from her voice. "What kind of _faggot _walks around in a...Christmas sweater?" 

Freddy was growing closer toward her and she had no where to back up; he swiped at her with his clawed glove, causing Kia to yelp in surprise. He was simply playing with her before he killed her. That bastard was having fun. 

* * * 

Linderman limped through the woods, careful not to trip over roots and sticks, for he knew that once he went down, he wasn't getting back up. He could hear Kia's voice, getting louder which meant that he was getting closer toward her; she seemed to be teasing Freddy Kruger, which didn't seem like a very good idea in his book. Whatever she was doing, Linderman was sure she had a good reason. 

Kia let out a tiny scream, which made Linderman quicken his pace. He wasn't quite sure how, in his condition, he was going to be of any use to Kia, but he wasn't going to sit around and think about it. He was getting closer now, he was sure of it. 

* * * 

Kia cleared her throat and circled around, away from the woods, putting her back toward them and angling toward the dock. She would see Lori out of the corner of her eye; her friend was watching with fear-filled eyes, no doubt silently praying that Kia would come to her senses and run like hell. _I'm doing this for you, Lori, _Kia thought grimly, eyes flicking back to Freddy. She had known Lori since they were in kindergarten, she couldn't just let the burned child killer murder her without at least trying to stop it from happening. 

Pushing these thoughts from her mind, she gestured toward Freddy. "I mean, you're not even scary. You're not even scary." She taunted, certain that her words were having no effect what so ever on the murderer before her. He almost seemed amused by her antics, as though she was performing half-time entertainment before the main event. 

"And what is with the butter knives?" Kia snapped, pointing toward his gloves. "Trying to compensate for something? Maybe coming up a little short there between the legs, Mr. Kruger?" 

Freddy no longer looked amused. 

* * * 

Linderman emerged from the woods, scanning the area in front of the docks for Kia. He found her, facing off against Freddy while Lori and Will watched near the edge of the lake; Kia was slowly backing toward her friends, away from Freddy, who was circling her like a vulture. 

"Coming up a little short there between the legs, Mr. Kruger?" Kia taunted, smiling grimly as she spoke. Linderman couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she begging for death? 

Linderman took a step forward, put stopped when he saw Jason Voorhees coming up behind Kia, who was completely unaware. "I mean, Jason has this big ol' think that's like..." Kia was gesturing with her arms to accent her point, trailing off, searching for the right thing to say. She had no idea that Jason was raising the very same machete she spoke up and was preparing to cleave her with it. 

"Kia! Look out!" Linderman shouted and rushed forward, ignoring the pain in his side and tackling Kia to the ground just as Jason swung his machete, missing her by two seconds. Lori cried out in surprise, or perhaps relief and Freddy swore, though Linderman wasn't sure if it was directed toward him or the other serial killer. 

Kia looked stunned by his sudden intervention, glancing past his shoulder toward Jason, eyes growing wide when she realized what had just happened. "Linderman..." She trailed off, exhaling deeply and laying her head back against the dirt. 

Slowly, body aching worse then it had before, Linderman struggled to his feet and extended his hand to help Kia to hers. She still looked shocked as she stood, gazing from him to Jason and back to him again. "Linderman you saved my life." She said breathlessly, as though it was too strange a concept to even think about. 

Linderman managed a smile, shrugging his shoulders. "No problem." He muttered, stepping toward her to say something more but before he could speak, Lori and Will came rushing up to them. 

Lori threw her arms around her friend's neck and hugged her tightly, looking close to crying in relief. "God, Kia, I thought you were going to die. What were you thinking?" She questioned, though she didn't seem at all upset, just relieved that she hadn't watched one of her friends get hacked into pieces. 

Kia simply smiled slightly and shrugged, eyes still focused on Linderman, who was staring at her. She pulled away from her friend and gestured toward Linderman, who was once again clutching his side. "We need to get Linderman to a doctor." She explained, noticing that Will could use a doctor as well. 

Lori glanced over at the boy that had once been so infatuated with her and winced at the amount of blood that had coated his body. "Jesus." She mumbled, her attention shifting toward the serial killers, who were looking ready to tear each other to pieces any second. "There's a motorboat tied to the dock, you should take that and get help, we're gonna need it." She explained, looking back at Kia. 

"What about you?" Kia questioned, fearing for her friend's safety. Lori never seemed to know just when to quit. 

Lori shook her head firmly, brow knitting. "I'm staying until I see that bastard Freddy die. He killed my mother." She spoke these words to Will, who looked shocked at the revelation. 

Kia opened her mouth to protest but Linderman placed his hand on her arm before she could do so. "We'll go and get help so that when Freddy and Jason are dead, Will and Lori can get right to a hospital." He assured her, knowing that he needed to visit that very same hospital and he'd never be able to make it on his own. 

Lori ushered her friend toward the motorboat, turning her attention back toward the fight between Freddy and Jason, a plan formulating in her mind for their immediate demise. Kia untied the boat and helped Linderman inside, hoping that she remembered how to pilot the craft from the one summer she had spent on the beach with her uncle. 

Kia started the boat and drove it away from the docks. She glanced over her shoulder to where Lori and Will still stood and prayed that her best friend knew what she was doing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you know how the movie ends and what happens in the _real _movie, this is just a little fic of what could have been... anyways, please review. 


End file.
